


A Voice Yet Waiting to Be Heard

by CycloneRachel



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: (clark is mentioned), Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, but then Angst Spiral, this originally was going in an entirely different direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Kara Zor-El is tired of being underestimated.





	A Voice Yet Waiting to Be Heard

**Author's Note:**

> so I caught up on this series today (both the proper episodes and the shorts) and after #SuperWho? I got inspired, which is how this happened.
> 
> May or may not be followed up on! we'll see!
> 
> (title comes from One Girl Revolution by Superchick)

She didn’t believe him when he said he’d been to the future.

Of course she didn’t- he had no proof, nothing to show for it. According to him, he was recruited by a team of teenage superheroes from a thousand years in the future two summers ago, they’d told him of his destiny- that he was to become Superman, specifically. They’d trained him, he’d gone on missions with them and come back stronger and more confident (read: arrogant) than ever.

And Kara had just been starting high school at the time, when her cousin was in his senior year- so, of course, she heard it all. Heard everyone gushing about him, speculating about what he’d seen in what he claimed was the 31st century, and him oh-so-humbly explaining that he could hardly tell them anything because “spoilers” or whatever, but it had been the best experience of his life up to that point and he would love to go back someday.

(Not that it was possible)

(But of course it was possible for her perfect cousin, whom everyone adored and respected just because he’d landed on Earth before his _actual_ older cousin)

(She’d changed his diapers, for Rao’s sake. She’d potty-trained him, babysat him, held him in her arms and wiped away his tears while he had been crying, and while their parents talked about Krypton’s imminent destruction, their plans for their children. But did anybody take her seriously? _No_.)

(it could’ve been her, crashing to Earth sixteen years ago and being found by the Kents, or even the Danvers family. It could have been her, going to the future, training with the group she could never remember the name of.

Maybe, if it were her, they’d even be calling her Superwoman now.)

(She liked the sound of that)

But no, she had to be Supergirl, a name she was only now starting to warm up to, because of the stupid shockwave that knocked her pod into the Phantom Zone.

(Kara really, really hated that place. Sometimes, she still woke up feeling like she was in there, in her pod that seemed to be suffocating her, floating in an endless void without her family or friends or anything she knew… she tried to forget it, but of course it never let her forget. So she pushed the memories down and tried to fill her life with everything that distracted her instead)

(it was easier, that way)

The point was that, as much as Kara resented her cousin, he was still the only biological family she had. She still looked up to him, a little bit.

(and envied him.)

(after all, Superman probably never had nightmares)

And that meant, even though she didn’t completely believe the stories he was telling about the future, she also wanted to find out for herself.

She maybe even wanted to go there, and see if _they_ remembered her.

It would be a nice change from the present day, at least, if anyone did at all.


End file.
